L'espion masqué
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Pour la rentrée de la 5è année, Voldemort fait fort en tapant là où ça fait mal. En effet, le Poudlard Express est sauvagement attaqué. Ajoutons à cela un Dumbledore prêt à tout pour que ses élèves oublient la guerre (ou presque) et une nouvelle élève... mystérieuse...
1. Chapter 1

Chers lecteurs! Voici une nouvelle fiction, que je publie car je viens de la terminer... En espérant qu'elle vous ravira, je vous dit à tous... Enjoy!

Chapitre 1 :

Harry rentra dans le train, après un dernier regard vers le chien qui l'avait accompagné et qu'il laissait là. Il traina sa malle à travers les longs couloirs du train, avant de s'arrêter devant le premier compartiment vide. Il s'installa aussitôt, plaçant sa malle dans le filet à bagage, et regarda vers un des piliers du quai. Le chien avait déjà disparu. Il fixa le pilier avec attention, détaillant chaque personne qui en sortait. Soudain, son attention sembla être attirée par deux rouquins qui sortaient du pilier. Ils furent rapidement suivis de deux autres, plus jeunes, un garçon et une fille, puis de deux adultes, roux eux aussi. Harry sortit un bras du compartiment, avant de leur faire signe.

« Salut Harry ! » dit aussitôt le plus jeune des rouquins mâles.

« Salut Ron, salut Ginny, salut Fred, Salut George, Bonjour Mr et Mme Weasley !

-Bonjour Harry ! » Cette salutation venait de l'ensemble des roux présents, exception faite de celui qui avait déjà parlé.

Peu après, les deux plus jeunes le rejoignirent dans le compartiment, vite suivi d'une grande brune répondant, au vu des salutations qui lui furent adressées, au nom d'Hermione. La discussion passa alors sur ce que chacun avait fait durant les vacances.

Hermione était partie en Espagne, où elle avait visité un nombre incalculable de musés, appris l'espagnol, été voir des anciens amphithéâtres, des maisons de style musulman (du 12ième siècle), et elle en avait profité pour étudier les différentes créatures magiques qui y habitaient. Elle assurait que cela avait été de très chouettes vacances, sans toutefois réussir à en convaincre Ron et Harry.

Ron était resté chez lui, mis à part pour voir les Canons de Chudley, équipe de Quiditch préférée du rouquin, et s'était bien amusé. Il avait cependant subi les incessantes farces des jumeaux, que même leur mère, pourtant autoritaire, n'avait pu faire stopper. Les jumeaux avaient un grand avenir dans la blague, assurait-il, et comptaient d'ailleurs créer un magasin de farce et attrapes.

Quand ce fut le tour d'Harry, il resta évasif, se contentant de dire qu'il avait passé les vacances chez Patmol, et que cela s'était très bien passé. Alors que les trois autres allaient insister, le chariot de confiseries passa, lui offrant une diversion. Il en profita pour acheter la quasi entièreté du chariot. Un cri l'avertit que Sirius avait eu raison : Les Malefoy adoraient les chocogrenouilles, et n'appréciaient que très peu d'en être privé. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir arriver le trio des serpentards. Une nouvelle fois, Harry se dit que si on réunissait toutes leurs capacités, il y aurait à peine eu assez pour un homme. Malefoy avait le cerveau, Crabbe et Goyle les muscles. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en trop était un égo démesuré.

« Potter, tu as pris MES chocogrenouilles…

-Tu les achètes avant même le passage du chariot maintenant ?

-Très drôle. Alors maintenant donne-moi ça et retourne courtiser tes fans.

-Primo je ne courtise pas mes fans, et secundo, je ne vois pas en quoi ces chocogrenouilles t'appartiennent. Alors tu vas me faire une joie de quitter ce compartiment et plus vite que ça. »

Harry avait sorti sa baguette. Malefoy n'eut d'autre réaction qu'un étrange sourire.

« Très bien. Mais tu ferais bien de tenir la sang-de-bourbe et poil-de-carotte en laisse. Ce serait dommage qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

À ce moment-là, une formidable secousse ébranla le train. Celui-ci vacilla, se pencha fort, avant de retomber lourdement sur les rails. Puis petit à petit, de recommencer à se pencher sur le côté. Comprenant le danger, Harry pointa sa baguette sur une des vitres, la fit exploser, puis sauta dehors, rapidement suivi par les autres élèves qui l'avaient vu faire. Le train semblait avoir été heurté par quelque chose d'incroyablement massif, et si les wagons de queue avaient tenu et étaient retombé sur les rails, ce n'était pas le cas des wagons de tête, qui s'étaient écroulés, mettant une formidable pression sur les autres. Le train avait déraillé, et une longue trainée montrait là où le train était tombé. Puis, ils virent l'autre côté des rails.

Aussitôt, Harry attaqua. Ses sorts volaient sur des mangemorts, qui, étonnés de se retrouver face à des élèves conscients et en pleine possession de leurs moyens, eurent un instant d'étonnement. Cela suffit pour que les autres élèves ripostent eux aussi. Leurs sorts avaient beau ne pas être des sorts majeurs, cela faisait quand même des dégâts : Certains mangemorts se retrouvèrent avec des jambes dansantes, d'autres avec un cerveau hors de leur tête, d'autres encore se firent piquer par leurs capes qui se parèrent de piquants. Seuls les premières années ne pouvaient rien faire, et encore : certains enfants dont un ou deux des parents sont sorciers, avaient appris quelques sorts pour avoir une longueur d'avance sur les autres. Deux secondes années se détachèrent rapidement de l'attaque et apprirent aux premières le Protego.

Mais rapidement, les mangemorts se reprirent. Et si la majorité se contaient de stupéfixer ou désarmer leurs adversaires, de peur de toucher leurs enfants, les plus fidèles fous n'hésitaient pas à se servir du doloris, voir même de l'Avada. La bataille tourna rapidement au désastre, et les cinquième, sixième et septième années organisèrent la retraite, guidés par une élève que nul n'avait encore vue, mais qui semblait très puissantes, et qui avait neutralisée déjà dix mangemorts, emmenant les élèves dans la boucle que forme maintenant le train, afin de limiter la casse. Déjà, quelques corps sans vie gisaient sur le champ de bataille. Puis, la résistance s'organisa. Les septièmes années se mirent à attaquer alors que tous les autres élèves faisaient un cercle défensif, les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années se contentant de simples protego, alors que les trois autres années lançaient des sorts plus évolués destinés à arrêter les sorts plus puissants. Rapidement, l'intérieur de la boucle apparut comme vide, et les sorts furent absorbés par un grand dôme. La seule chose qui prouvait que les enfants s'y trouvaient encore était les sorts qui en sortaient. Mais les « défenseurs » s'affaiblissaient. L'usage de magie que demandait le bouclier était très élevé.

Soudain, Harry sentit une vive douleur à sa cicatrice. L'instant d'après, les mangemorts arrêtaient de pilonner le bouclier. Un grand homme, au visage reptilien, apparut aussitôt, et se contenta de lancer un seul et unique sort, prenant la forme d'un météore vert, qui monta haut dans le ciel, avant de chuter sur le centre même du train. Un bref instant, la barrière tint. Mais elle explosa aussitôt, faisant voler les chariots en tous sens. Les mangemorts eux-mêmes furent soufflés tels des fétus de paille. Mais même le sort d'invisibilité avait disparu, révélant une troupe d'élèves désorganisés, essayant tant bien que mal de ranimer les inconscients. Voldemort partit d'un grand rire froid. Avant de voler littéralement dans les airs, s'étant pris un expeliarmus en plein dos. Mais malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà relativement vieux, Voldemort parvint à se contorsionner dans les airs, atterrissant sans dégât sur le sol. Mais il n'y avait personne derrière lui. À moins que… Il sortit sa langue bifide, sentant toutes les fragrances de l'air repérant un élève devant lui. Une odeur qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Harry Potter. Le sort vert partit aussitôt de sa baguette, qu'il avait par miracle réussi à conserver, fendant l'air. Un sort rouge apparut aussitôt. Pressentant la catastrophe, Il se jeta sur le côté, roulant dans un mouvement exécuté à la perfection. Il se releva vivement, pointant sa baguette vers le ciel, jetant un gigantesque météore dans le ciel.

Harry vit le météore partir et bondit. Il se réfugia sous un faible protego, s'éloignant le plus possible du lieu où le sort heurterait le sol. Il fit bien. La terre vola en éclats, pulvérisée par le sort jeté. Mais rapidement, Voldemort se rendit compte qu'il avait commis une erreur. En effet, un grondement sourd retentit, avant qu'une colonne de feu ne s'élève du centre du cratère. La lave en fusion se répandit rapidement, dispersant aussi bien les mangemorts que les écoliers. Mais si les mangemorts pouvaient fuir en transplanant, ce n'était pas le cas des élèves, et encore moins de ceux qui avaient été stupéfixés, de ceux qui étaient dans les pommes, et encore moins des morts. Les élèves s'organisèrent pour faire léviter les corps, avant de courir vers la colline la plus proche. Là, ils s'aidèrent d'aguamenti afin de solidifier la lave qui s'approchait d'eux en de grandes volutes de fumées. Les élèves devaient continuellement arroser le mur de lave, afin d'éviter qu'il se liquéfie une nouvelle fois. Et la lave montait, montait, semblant se déverser sans fin.

Le sol tremblait par moments, et soudain, un des élèves vit, au sud, une des montagnes qui bordaient les rails du Poudlard Express rentrer en éruption. Le sommet explosa littéralement, envoyant en l'air des tonnes et des tonnes de pierres et de poussières en un gigantesque nuage qui prit rapidement la forme d'un pin. Pendant quelques angoissantes minutes, rien ne se passa, mis à part la lave qui dégoulinait des flancs du volcan. Puis, le nuage les atteints, de même que la pluie de pierre qui l'accompagnait. Les pierres, parfois gigantesques, chutaient dans la mer de lave, soulevant des grandes gerbes rouges. Puis, la première heurta le mur, qui se fissura aussitôt. Et alors que la poussière commençait à engloutir leur place sauve, une carriole déboula, vite suivie de toutes les autres calèches de Poudlard. Les élèves y montèrent aussitôt, y faisant léviter les morts. Malgré leur grande habileté, les sombrals ne purent tous éviter les blocs de pierre, et certains tombaient, écrasés dans la lave, fondant avant même de s'écraser dedans. Le spectacle, pourtant splendide, de la lave, dans laquelle chutaient toujours plus de pierres, ne fut regardé par aucun des élèves. Tous pensaient à leurs amis. Avaient-ils survécu ? Étaient-ils blessés ? Leurs corps avaient-ils été emmenés ?

Leur refuge s'effondra alors dans un grand fracas, faisant sursauter les élèves. Nul n'y avait fait attention. Certains élèves pleuraient sous le contre coups. D'autres pleuraient leurs amis qu'ils avaient vu tomber au combat. Les sombrals s'éloignaient rapidement de la zone sinistrée, ayant enfin dépassé la vague de pierres en fusion, et tout danger semblait écarté. Les sombrals durent se poser plusieurs fois, permettant aux élèves de voir l'ampleur du désastre. Des 500 élèves qui avaient embarqué, seuls 350 savaient encore marcher, mais certains, une cinquantaine, n'étaient que blessés, certes gravement, mais au moins étaient en vie. Partout, ce n'était que pleurs et désolation, certains élèves parlant même de demander à rentrer chez eux. Certains élèves gémissaient, une de leurs jambes ayant brulé, un de leurs yeux ayant fondu sous la chaleur. Pas un ne parlait normalement, tous ayant la voix enrouée, la gorge arrachée par les gaz toxiques.

Soudain, un chant réconfortant retentit. Un chant apaisant. Dans chaque diligence, Fumsec passa, guérissant ceux qui pouvaient encore être guéris, apaisant les pleurs, endormant les élèves d'un sommeil nécessaire et mérité. Certains avaient des membres manquant, que Fumsec ne pourrait jamais réparer, d'autres étaient morts, d'autres encore avaient des lésions si graves que Fumsec devait passer plusieurs minutes à pleurer sur eux.

Les diligences continuèrent tranquillement leur chemin, volant dans le ciel, indifférentes au fait que les élèves dormaient tous à présent. Puis, le château fut visible, brillant sous la lune qui était presque pleine. Les diligences se posèrent alors tranquillement devant l'entrée, et une armée d'elfes de maison se mit à décharger les élèves, les présentant au directeur qui acquiesçait aussitôt, puis les plaçaient dans la grande salle, où ils avaient déplacé les lits. Pour chaque élève valide qui lui était présenté, Dumbledore biffait un nom. Puis vinrent les moins valides, transportés eux aussi dans la grande salle, mais après avoir été auscultés par Mme Pomfresh. Dumbledore écrivait à côté de leur nom le problème qu'ils avaient. Puis enfin les morts qu'ils avaient réussi à ramener, peut-être moins nombreux que les vivants, mais dont le macabre cortège dura bien trop longtemps aux yeux du directeur. Eux étaient mis sous sorts de conservation, puis allongés délicatement dans l'infirmerie. Vers une heure, le recensement fut fini. Dumbledore regarda la liste d'un air las. Bien trop de gens étaient morts aujourd'hui. Et cela risquait fort de ne pas s'arranger. Mais pour un premier coup d'éclat, Voldemort avait fait fort. 96 élèves morts ou portés disparus, ainsi que les deux machinistes, qui n'avaient vraisemblablement pas survécu au choc qui avait ébranlé le train. Le Poudlard express était détruit, et toute chose sur des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde avait été engloutie sous des tonnes de lave. Des milliers de moldus avaient dû périr, et aucun doute ne subsistait quant au fait que le lord avait déclenché l'attaque, la marque des ténèbres trônant fièrement dans le ciel. Dumbledore voyait déjà avec effarement venir le moment où il devrait annoncer cela aux journalistes, qui avaient été invités le lendemain matin, de même que les parents des élèves.

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous? (Taille totale: 9 chapitres)

Faenlgiec


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre de "L'espion Masqué"... Même si ce n'est que dans le chapitre suivant qu'on saura pourquoi ce titre... Mais maintenant, les réponses aux trois reviews... Même si j'ai déjà répondu à celles des abonnés par MP... Je ne mettrai donc que des commentaires généraux pour ces reviews...

NVJM Eonarde: Pour Hermione, elle est brune! Même si elle a plutôt l'air presque rousse sur certaines photos de pendant le film, il est précisé dans Harry Potter 1 (Chapitre 6) qu'elle est brune: "Elle avait d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés, de grandes dents et un ton autoritaire."

Guest: Merci beaucoup pour le fou rire! Je vais ici même recopier ta review pour faire les commentaires par après...

"Bravo, je te décerne la palme d'or pour : "Le plus d'absurdités dans un chapitre."

Vraiment félicitation.

Ton prochain prix ce sera quoi ? le prix Goncourt ? Très peu de chance que tu l'obtienne, j'en suis navré... ou pas"

Plus d'absurdités dans un chapitre? Merci beaucoup! Même si je ne pense pas détenir la palme d'or dans cette discipline... A la limite, le plus d'absurdités involontaires... Cela dit, merci, si tu vois ceci, de me les signaler la prochaine fois, car, mine de rien, les reviews servent à signaler les défauts... Pas à dire qu'il y en a... Pour ceux qui recherchent une histoire presque dépourvue de 'Sériositude', je conseille 'La Saga des Sovranos' de King Pumkin...

Pour le prix Goncourt, je te rassure tout de suite, si je visais un prix pour une de mes productions, ce ne serait pas le prix goncourt que je viserais, mais plutôt quelque chose du genre "prix Prince des Asturies de recherche scientifique et technique", Prix nobel de Physique" ou "Prix Abel"... L'écriture de trucs du genre fiction n'est qu'une distraction, et je ne compte absolument pas publier de roman ou quoi que ce soit du genre...

Maintenant une remarque plus générale... Ce type de review me fait plus rire qu'autre chose... Tout d'abord parce que tes arguments se basent sur du vide... (Dans le même genre, je recommande les reviews de Malaika Nina, et tout particulièrement celle laissée pour les 'Terres Inconnues'... Niveau review argumentée, j'en connais peu qui dépassent ce niveau de précision... /r/1770306/0/3/) A un tout autre niveau, c'est aussi parfois un peu drôle de voir que ce sont surtout les gens qui soit n'écrivent pas (ou en tout cas ne publient pas sur le site), soit n'ont pas le courage de reviewer avec leur nom d'auteur qui font les review les plus inutiles...

Gb88: au delà de ma réponse, et pour tous ceux du même avis sur cette phrase, je vous mets ici la proposition de NVJM Eonarde: "Ron était resté chez lui sauf pour aller voir son équipe de quidditch préférée qu'étaient les Canons de Chudley. A l'entendre en parler, il s'était vraiment bien amusé. Son humeur s'assombrit toutefois lorsqu'il en vint aux incessantes farces des jumeaux que même leur mère, pourtant autoritaire, n'avait pu faire stopper. Ses frères avaient un grand avenir dans la blague, assurait-il, et comptaient d'ailleurs créer un magasin de farce et attrapes. Mais il déplorait être leur cobaye attitré." Cela vous parait il plus clair?

Maintenant... Enjoy (et désolé de n'avoir publié hier, je suis arrivé chez moi à minuit et demi, après plus de 9 heures de train...)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : (je conseille ardemment « Time » de Hans Zimmer, pour le début de ce chapitre.)

Harry se réveilla, les souvenirs de l'attaque lui revenant dans la tête. Voldemort. La lave. L'arrivée des Sombrals. Puis le bruit d'une explosion, et la douleur. Une douleur comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie, le forçant à porter ses mains à son front, qui saignait abondamment, pour retirer un morceau de verre brisé, et à se bander le front pour tenter d'atténuer le saignement.

Sa main se porta automatiquement vers son front, pour remarquer alors qu'il n'avait plus de bandeau, et que sa blessure s'était transformée en cicatrice. Il ne voyait plus que d'un seul de ses yeux. Partout autour de lui, les élèves se réveillaient. Soudain, Dumbledore, qu'Harry n'avait jusque-là pas remarqué, se leva pour prendre la parole.

« Mes chers élèves, chers parents, chers journalistes.

L'attaque d'hier fut fulgurante et nous a à tous laissé une douleur atroce dans notre cœur. C'est pourquoi je tiens à commencer en annonçant les noms de tous ceux qui n'ont malheureusement pas survécu, et ensuite, nous ferons une minute de silence en leur honneur.

Alonce, Alicia. Anerd, Elizabeth. Belrisa, Eleonore. Blira, Ludivine... »

La sinistre litanie semblait ne pas vouloir en finir. À chaque nom, des sanglots éclataient. Personne n'était épargné. Tous avaient perdu un ami, un enfant, un frère. Et chaque nom brisait un peu plus le cœur des personnes présentes. Harry tressaillit en entendant les noms de Seamus, Parvati, avec qui il avait dansé en quatrième année, et de tant d'autres. Les Serpentards non plus n'avaient été épargnés. Chez eux-aussi, les morts s'accumulaient. Mais la majorité d'entre eux gardaient un visage sinistre, neutre, indifférent. Mais quelques détails, le tremblement de leurs lèvres, une lueur particulière dans leurs yeux, prouvaient qu'ils souffraient tout autant, si ce n'est plus, que les autres. Certains avaient même été tués par les mangemorts.

Harry, lui, sentait un poids de plus s'abattre sur ses épaules à chaque nouveau mort. S'il avait réagi, s'il avait été plus prêt, s'il ne s'était pas bêtement jeté comme ça dans la gueule du loup, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais une chose le déchirait encore plus : Pourquoi avait-il pris cette fichue coupe ? Il avait déjà plus qu'assez d'argent, plus qu'assez de célébrité. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Voldemort ne serait pas de retour, aucun de ses compagnons ne serait mort, cette attaque n'aurait pas eu lieu. Il en venait même à souhaiter que Fumsec ne l'eut pas guéri ce fameux jour, dans la chambre des secrets.

Puis était venu le silence oppressant, uniquement brisé par les sanglots de certains parents. Nul n'aurait même songé le briser, et la minute prévue originellement était devenue une demi-heure, avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne la parole.

« Toutes ces morts vous touchent certainement beaucoup. C'est pourquoi nous avons demandé à chaque élève de mettre son souvenir de l'attaque et de ce qui s'était déroulé ensuite afin de permettre aux parents de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Nous avons mis en commun tous les souvenirs, et les avons visionnés. Les morts dont nous avons le corps sont pour l'instant dans l'infirmerie. Je vais prendre avec moi les journalistes afin de leur montrer ce qui s'est passé, et je demande de leur part la plus grande objectivité possible pour l'écriture de leur article. Cette tragédie nous touche à tous les niveaux. Il serait mal venu de l'inculper à l'un ou l'autre. En ces temps sombres, nous nous devons de rester unis afin de garder une chance face à un seigneur des ténèbres toujours plus puissant, comme nous le montre cette attaque. Je ne pense toutefois pas qu'il soit possible d'inculper Voldemort pour la majorité de ces morts, ou du moins pas directement. Je pense par-là aux juristes : Voldemort ne peut être décrété comme le meurtrier volontaire de tous ces enfants. Il ne peut qu'être le meurtrier involontaire d'une grande majorité d'entre eux… mais volontaire pour le reste. Autant je suis contre Voldemort, et je voudrais croire qu'il recevra le baiser du détraqueur, ou qu'il sera jeté à travers l'arcade de la mort, autant je suis parfaitement au courant du système judiciaire sorcier : Il devra être coupable de TOUS les crimes dont nous l'accuserons. Et il n'y en aura pas beaucoup. Nous devrons pouvoir avoir une preuve pour chaque crime dont nous l'accuserons. Et ils peuvent se compter sur les doigts de la main. La mort des Potter, le meurtre involontaire de 75 élèves, et aussi le fait qu'il ait poussé ses hommes à tuer, en tout et pour tout, 120 000 personnes, dont 20 000 sorciers. Voldemort a suivi des études de Droit. Il sait parfaitement quelles failles employer dans notre attaque. Et s'il réussit, il sera déclaré innocent… »

Un silence de mort planait sur le château. Nul ne parvenait à envisager ce que cela signifiait : Voldemort pourrait s'en sortir s'il survivait à sa capture. Dumbledore laissa un court temps afin de permettre à tous de comprendre les implications de ce qu'il avait dit, puis partit avec les parents qui le désiraient et les journalistes. Harry parvint à distinguer les parents Weasley dans la foule. Ils allèrent droit vers leurs enfants, et Harry tressaillit en voyant l'état de ceux-ci. Ginny était en sang, Ron était plus pale qu'un mort, et ses nombreuses cicatrices risquaient de ne jamais se résorber. Mais les jumeaux avaient subi le pire. Leur peau avait cloqué sur toute la surface, et ils restaient inanimés.

Un elfe de maison arriva devant lui, et Harry reconnut alors Dobby. Ce dernier lui tendit un miroir, et Harry put voir l'étendue des dégâts. Un de ses yeux était mort, alors que sur tout son visage s'étalaient des traces de coupure. Dobby lui expliqua que ses lunettes avaient explosées sous la brusque montée de température. Une fois de plus, Harry maudit Voldemort pour ses actions… Soudain, ses yeux tombèrent sur quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué : la si célèbre cicatrice avait elle aussi subi un choc. Un lourd choc. Là où s'étalait autrefois un éclair, il ne restait plus qu'un rond de chair purulente. Harry réunit alors tout son pouvoir, cherchant à repérer s'il était toujours en lien avec Voldemort. Il fut cependant déçu de voir que la cicatrice n'était que le reflet du pouvoir que pouvait avoir Voldemort sur lui, et que Voldemort gardait un puissant lien. Puis, il entendit un chant. Un chant qui lui rappelait tant. Tant de choses qu'il n'avait vécue mais qui portant lui semblaient familières. Il ferma les yeux, voyant dans sa tête des scènes qui à la fois ne lui disaient rien, mais à la fois semblaient faire partie de lui, avoir toujours fait partie de lui.

Il se vit dans une pièce, regardant tendrement un jeune bébé dans un landau, tenant quelqu'un qu'il ne savait voir par l'épaule. Il se vit plus âgé donnant une baguette magique à quelqu'un d'environ onze ans. Il se vit félicitant quelqu'un d'autre en regardant un badge de préfet. Mais dans aucune des images il ne pouvait voir les visages. Puis, il rouvrit les yeux. Et remarqua aussitôt que ses blessures commençaient à se résorber, et à une vitesse assez haute. Seul son œil ne voulait pas revenir. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir qui était responsable de ce miracle, visiblement lié au chant qu'il entendait, et vit la nouvelle, celle-là même qui avait guidé la défense, se tenir debout, chantant une douce mélodie dont il ne comprenait pas les paroles. Harry fronça les sourcils. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans, comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit aussi puissante ?

Harry arrêta aussitôt ses interrogations. Peu importait qu'elle soit trop puissante que pour être honnête, elle était de leur côté. La source de sa puissance ne devait pas être trop inquiétante.

Pendant qu'Harry continuait ses pensées, les autres personnes guérissaient. Puis, aussi soudainement que le chant avait commencé, le chant s'arrêta. Et tous s'endormirent…

$§$§$§$§$§

Harry se réveilla dans son dortoir, au son d'une alarme stridente. Puis, ils entendirent Mac Gonnagall hurler : « Petit déjeuner et répartition dans 20 minutes top chrono. Si quelqu'un est en retard, il risque de se retrouver en retenue durant une bonne partie de l'année… »

Aussitôt, les dortoirs se transformèrent en champ de bataille. Tous se dépêchaient, et aucun Gryffondor n'arriva en retard. Les Serdaigles, à leur habitude, étaient déjà là. Quant aux Poufsouffles, ils ne se firent guère attendre. Mais les Serpentards se démarquèrent par leurs 30 minutes de retard. Et les 12 heures de colle qui suivirent cette arrivée fort attendue. Puis, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Après cette arrivée fort attendue, nous allons enfin pouvoir répartir nos plus jeunes. Mais avant, je voudrais signaler l'arrivée d'une élève qui entrera directement en 5ème année. Je vous demanderai de bien accepter Delphine Troper. »

La nouvelle, qui n'était autre que celle qui avait guidé les élèves lors de la bataille, entra à ce moment. Harry, qui n'avait fait attention à son physique, en profita pour la regarder. Elle était grande et belle, malgré qu'elle soit un peu trop maigre aux yeux d'Harry. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et de beaux yeux gris, mais d'un gris froid. Mais le plus marquant était sa façon de vous regarder. Harry avait l'impression qu'elle le mettait à jour, qu'elle perçait toutes les protections, tous les camouflages qu'il aurait pu mettre. Puis, elle arriva sous le Choixpeau. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas chanté, et ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, après quoi il s'exclama : « N'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour répartir quelqu'un ? Gryffondor! » La jeune fille se leva aussitôt, et alla s'asseoir à la seule place libre parmi les cinquième années, à côté d'Harry. Puis, les premières années rentrèrent dans la pièce, et le choixpeau commença sa chanson.

« _Voici bientôt mille ans, ce château fut fondé.  
Pour apprendre aux sorciers, à être magiciens.  
Aux sangs purs a dit l'un, et les autres ont crié.  
Ils la voulaient ouverte, et pas rien qu'aux anciens._

_Salazar Serpentard, et Godric Gryffondor,  
Helga Poufsouffle, et Rowena Serdaigle,  
Avaient de nombreuses qualités, un cœur d'or,  
Un courage exemplaire, un intellect poussé._

_Salazar décida d'en quat' la séparer,  
Menant chez « Serpentard », ceux qu'il jugeait meilleurs.  
Depuis des décennies, ceux-ci étaient sorciers,  
Ambitieux et rusés, de fieffés profiteurs._

_Godric le duelliste, mena les combattants,  
Ne nommant « Gryffondor », que les plus courageux,  
Qui jamais ne fuyaient, à jamais résistant,  
restant en première ligne, et qu'on niait chez eux._

_Rowena la futée, chez elle ne refusa,  
ceux ayant le savoir, les appelant « Serdaigle »,  
exigeant d'eux le mieux, la juste connaissance,  
ceux qui pour s'endormir, devaient répondre à l'aigle._

_Helga, guérisseuse, accepta tout le mond',  
les discrimineurs, et les très faignant.  
Elle voulut le travail, troublant toujours l'monde  
calme des serdaigles, et tout l'mond' fatiguant._ »

Aussitôt, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit. Puis, les nouveaux élèves furent répartis. Heureusement pour Ron, dont l'estomac grondait généreusement, ils ne furent guère nombreux… Mais contrairement aux années précédentes, Dumbledore ne fit pas un court discours avant le repas. Il parlait, parlait, tentant vraisemblablement de faire apparaitre u sourire sur les visages de ses jeunes protégés, faisant blague sur blague. Il lui fallut une demi-heure pour comprendre qu'il n'y arriverait pas, aidé par un bruit tonitruant d'estomac vide provenant de la place de Ron. Il finit donc par souhaiter un bon appétit à tous ses élèves qui se jetèrent aussitôt sur la nourriture. Une fois les ogres redevenus des élèves, le directeur reprit la parole, non sans un regard incrédule adressé à Ron, qui avait vidé de quoi nourrir une bonne douzaine de lycanthropes affamés… Et leur donner une indigestion.

« Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM), le professeur Pete Fetsmell. » Un grand homme élancé aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus rentra dans la salle, fusillant du regard les quelques personnes qui avaient fait mine d'applaudir. « Cette année se démarquera aussi des autres pour une raison simple : Ayant remarqué le succès phénoménal des bals de l'année passée, j'ai décidé, en accord avec mes collègues, de parsemer cette année de bals, dont certains à thème. Pour cette occasion, nous avons instauré un cours obligatoire de danse, et ce pour tout le collège, notamment en raison de la, on doit bien le dire, faible prestation du plus jeune des champions de l'année passée » Harry se sentit aussitôt rougir violement. Le premier de ces bals n'aura aucun thème et se déroulera le 11 septembre. Les suivants ne se dérouleront qu'aux alentours de la toussaint. Ceux-là seront à thèmes. Mais celle qui vous apprendra à danser, et aussi celle qui vous expliquera cela, sera la professeure Loréale. » Une magnifique jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années entra alors. « Une dernière précision sur les bals est que nous avons engagé une armé d'elfes de maisons spécialisés dans la couture. Ainsi, si vous avez besoin d'une robe, vous avez jusqu'au 5 septembre pour leur soumettre un plan ou leur proposer une robe spécifique. Pour cela, il vous suffira de déposer une note dans l'urne qui se trouvera dans vos sales communes. Je tiens aussi à rappeler à TOUT LE MONDE que la forêt est interdite et qu'il y a une bonne raison à cela. Elle est d'autant plus dangereuse cette année car à cause des lois du ministère, de nombreuses créatures magiques y sont réfugiées. La liste des objets interdits se trouve sur la porte du bureau de notre concierge bien-aimé… Sur ce, bonne nuit à tous ! »

* * *

Chapitre suivant lundi prochain...

Faenlgiec

PS: Il y a un grand cadre en bas à droite tout prêt pour vous...


	3. Chapter 3

Et Voici le Chapitre 3 de l'Espion Masqué... Et vous pouvez tous remercier NVJM Eonarde pour cette publication avancée...

Les RAR sont à la fin...

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec un sentiment d'excitation, mais aussi d'appréhension : Excitation par rapport à son nouveau prof de DCFM, qui paraissait relativement puissant, mais appréhension aussi par rapport au dit prof, et aux cours de Rogue. Mais il saurait bien à quoi il serait condamné, les horaires devant être donnés au repas.

Le repas arriva bien vite, et avec lui les emplois du temps… Et là, Harry ne put se retenir de gémir…

Tous ses cours étaient avec au moins les Serpentards. Il jeta un regard mauvais au directeur… qui se contenta de lui sourire ironiquement.

Harry replongea dans son emploi du temps. Heureusement, il ne commençait pas avec potion. Mais avec DCFM.

$§$§$§

Le prof entra dans la salle de classe, passa entre les bancs, avant de monter sur l'estrade et de se retourner brusquement vers les élèves.

« La défense contre les forces du mal est une matière extrêmement compliquée. Je n'attends donc pas de vous que vous réussissiez du premier coup. Mais si vous saviez le faire, ce qui est hautement improbable, il nous suffira d'augmenter un peu le niveau… Ayant vu qui vous avez eu en cours, ce ne serait pas étonnant que nous devions reprendre le programme depuis la première. Vous êtes dans l'année des BUSE. Ces examens seront sans doute les plus durs que vous ayez jamais eus. Et au vu de vos précédents professeurs, j'ai bien peur que seuls quelques-uns d'entre vous aient leur BUSE de DCFM. Mais trêve de bavardage… Nous ne sommes après tout pas ici pour parler, mais pour s'entrainer. Longdubat, quel sort permet de repousser les détraqueurs ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, professeur.

-10 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

-Granger, puisque vous semblez si bien connaitre la réponse…

-Il s'agit du Patronus. La formule est Spero Patronum. Il prend la forme d'un animal ayant un rapport avec notre passé ou notre présent une fois qu'il est formé. Avant cela, ce n'est que de la brume. Un patronus formé peut aussi servir de messager.

-Il me semble que vous avez oublié de préciser que pour l'invoquer il fallait se concentrer sur un sentiment heureux, et que tous les sorciers ne parviennent pas à dépasser le stade 'brume'. 5 points en moins pour cet oubli. »

Un instant, Hermione sembla sur le point de se révolter.

« Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'un détraqueur ?

-Il s'agit d'une créature nous faisant revenir dans nos pires souvenirs, qui apporte avec lui un froid glacial. Les moldus ne voient que de la brume en proximité des détraqueurs mais même eux ressentent leur effet désespérant. Ils sont insensibles aux sorts, exception faite du Spero Patronum.

-15 points pour Serpentard pour…

-Monsieur » le coupa Hermione « Il me semble que Malefoy a oublié de préciser que les détraqueurs peuvent aspirer l'âme de quelqu'un…

-Miss Granger, 5 points en moins pour tenter de faire ressortir votre culture générale en oubliant que cette façon de faire ne marche pas sur les moldus, et donc en, au lieu de vous mettre en évidence, ne mettant en évidence que votre ignorance. Je disais donc, Vingt points pour monsieur Malefoy pour sa description presque complète des détraqueurs. »

Le cours continua comme cela, ce qui désespéra les gryffondors. Qui ne le serait pas quand, a descriptions égales, les serpentards recevaient 20 points de plus que les gryffondors ? Quand les Gryffondors perdaient des points et les serpentards en gagnaient ? Aussi, Harry fut presque soulagé quand le cours de potion mit fin à cette torture… Presque.

Après 4 autres heures de cours, les gryffondors eurent leur cours de danse… toujours en commun avec les serpentards. La prof prit aussitôt la parole.

« Afin d'éviter que les couples dansent toujours ensemble, et afin de promouvoir l'entente entre les maisons, j'ai décidé de former des binomes serpentards gryffondors. »

Tous gémirent…

£$§£$§

Au repas, Harry ne put retenir un regard noir envers son directeur. Il avait passé l'ensemble des deux heures à danser avec Daphnée Greengrass, et n'avait que peu apprécié. Certes, elle n'était pas moche, loin de là, mais danser avec une serpentard…

Soudain, un Faucon pèlerin fusa vers le directeur, un rouleau dans son bec. À mi-distance, et du haut de ses 300 kilomètres heure, il lacha le cylindre de fer, qui fusa en ligne droite, avant d'atterrir dans l'assiette de Dumbledore, l'éclaboussant de la purée qu'il était en train de manger. Les assiettes des professeurs étant sans fond, afin que les élèves ne voient pas si quelqu'un avait un plat préféré, le pauvre directeur fut éclaboussé copieusement. Très copieusement. À vrai dire, il était recouvert de purée, de la tête aux hanches. Le reste avait heureusement été protégé par la table. Un recurvite plus tard, le professeur ouvrit le rouleau :

« _Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je suis une apprentie mangemort, mais, déçu par l'attaque, qui a tué plus de mangemorts que d'autres, je me suis rendu compte que la vie, notre vie, n'avait que peu de valeur aux yeux du maitre. Ma sœur, une de ses plus ferventes partisanes, a péri dans l'accident. Drago Malefoy a été gravement blessé. Au vu de tout cela, je ne peux que renier mon allégeance au seigneur, ou plutôt saigneur, des ténèbres. Je sais qu'il m'en coutera, mais je veux venger ma sœur. Que ce soit clair une fois pour toutes : Je ne suis en rien avec vous. Qui voudrait se ranger aux côtés d'un imbécile vantard ? Qui risquerait sa vie pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que celle des autres ? Sans doute certains gryffondors… Pas moi. Je ne suis donc pas du côté de Potter, loin de là. Je mets juste mon inimité envers lui de côté le temps de me venger. Passé cela, notre petite guéguerre reprendra ses droits. _

_Mais je suis consciente que pour embêter celui qui fut mon maitre, je ne peux faire autre chose que vous aider, même si je n'aurais pas vu d'un mauvais œil la mort des vôtres. Et pour l'embêter, je me contenterai de vous signaler à l'avance certaines de ses attaques, et de vous aider à les déjouer… Dans l'ombre… _

_Je ne suis pas un soldat de la lumière. Je suis juste pour moi-même. Et cela vous paraitra sans doute égoïste, mais cela ne me fait rien de vous voir crever tout en restant en sécurité. Inutile de tenter de m'avoir par les sentiments. Je ne suis, et ne serai jamais, pas de votre côté._

_Autre chose : Si je n'aime pas Potter, ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que je ressens envers le manipulateur de première que vous êtes… Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle la majorité des mages noirs sont des serpentards. Vous formez par cela vos pitoyables espions… Et vous croyez que je l'ignore ?_

_La première attaque se passera le onze septembre au soir… Je pense que vous savez ce que cela signifie …_

_Je ne vous avertirai des suivantes que si je vois que son échec à énervé Voldy. Dans le cas contraire, je vous laisserai, tous seuls, vous dépatouiller de la merde dans laquelle vous serez englués._

_A bientôt, peut-être …_

_L'espion inconnu._ »

Dire que Dumbledore était stupéfait eut été un euphémisme…

$§$§$§$

Le reste de la semaine se passa dans la joie dès demande de bal. Finalement, Harry alla avec Ginny, et Ron avec Hermione. Les cours de danse portaient aussi lentement leurs fruits. Puis, vint le grand jour.

£§£§£§£§

Harry venait de recevoir son costume, fait par les elfes. Il s'agissait d'une superbe robe bleu nuit, qui était, par ailleurs, juste à sa taille. Il vit que Ron avait, lui, une robe brune dont les manches étaient bordées de dentelle. Un instant Harry se dit que les elfes s'étaient inspirés des robes de l'année dernière. Mais quand, une fois en bas, il vit arriver Ginny et Hermione, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Hermione était habillée avec une superbe robe couleur chocolat, mais toutefois relativement serrée. Ginny, elle, avait une robe argentée qui allait très bien avec ses cheveux. Les deux garçons leur proposèrent galamment leur bras, qu'elles attrapèrent doucement. Ils sortirent de la salle commune d'un pas majestueux, et c'est de la même façon qu'ils rentrèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, dans la grande salle. Tous les quatre étaient au courant de l'attaque, et donc aucun ne fut étonné du peu de Serpentards présent. Par contre, la disparition du professeur Fetsmell les inquiéta plus. Ils rejoignirent alors Delphine, qui était avec Neville, avant d'entamer leur repas. Tous les six étaient au courant de l'attaque. Mais tous furent pris au dépourvu quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une vingtaine de mangemorts, venus on ne sait comment. La première à se reprendre fut Delphine. Elle jeta aussitôt d'impitoyables rayons rouges sur les mangemorts. Pour une raison inconnue, certains passaient les boucliers, avec toutefois une force toute relative, et d'autres se contentaient d'englober les boucliers, aspirant les sorts jetés par les mangemorts. Et quand deux de leurs boucliers se touchaient, le sort semblait se répandre à une vitesse effroyable. Les autres ne faisaient pas non plus dans la finesse. Dumbledore avait bâti un puissant bouclier devant les élèves, face auquel même les doloris ne passaient pas. Le premier rayon vert fusa alors, semblant stopper le cours du combat, figer le temps, tant tout le monde le vit au ralenti. Seule une personne sembla capable de réagir. Elle se plaça devant la cible stupéfaite, avant de lancer un sort que nul ne connaissait, puis de s'évanouir. Les mangemorts se regroupèrent face à l'échec de leur sort le plus dangereux, inconscient que cela risquait de les contaminer tous par le sort rouge qui se répandait à une vitesse phénoménale. Quand ils virent que leurs sorts n'avaient plus de force, alors qu'une pression effroyable se maintenait sur leurs boucliers, ils s'éloignèrent de la salle, avant de transplanner chez leur maitre. Cependant, le transplanage fit disparaitre leurs boucliers, et ce furent 22 mangemorts sonnés et désarmés, et un peu blessés, aussi, qui apparurent devant leur maitre, cibles parfaites pour s'entrainer au Doloris.

À Poudlard, l'effervescence du combat se calmait. Déjà, on se précipitait sur les quelques corps tombés, bien que ce ne soient pour la plupart que des gens stupéfiés. Harry s'écroula près du corps qui gisait à ses pieds, avant de remarquer que ledit corps respirait encore. Pour une raison inconnue, l'Avada semblait ne pas avoir marché correctement, laissant une personne faible, mais vivante. Il vérifia toutefois son pouls. Il lui semblait faible et lent mais il en discernait un. Il appela aussitôt madame Pomfresh, qui prit Delphine, car c'était elle qui venait de sauver Harry, en priorité, puis il rejoignit le professeur Dumbledore.

« Il faut trouver qui a écrit la lettre. Ce doit être une fille, dont la sœur est morte. Elle est vraisemblablement à Serpentard. Ce qui nous laisse encore une dizaine de personnes…

-Professeur, le plus important n'est-il pas de recevoir les lettres ? Elle sera plus en danger si nous savons qui c'est…

-Mais alors, Harry, elle n'aura pas la protection de Severus… Nous ne savons même pas si elle est occlumens ! Toujours est-il que je veux savoir de qui il s'agit… Severus, je veux un rapport détaillé sur tous les serpentards, filles ou garçon, ayant perdu un membre de leur famille. Le plus tôt possible. Et si je pouvais avoir le nom des élèves présents aux réunions des jeunes mangemorts, ce serait bien aussi.

-Professeur, le Seigneur des ténèbres s'en rendrait compte…

-Pas si tu le caches. Allez-y, maintenant… »

La discussion était visiblement close. Harry quitta le professeur Dumbledore. À peine avait-il fait cent mètres que Malefoy l'accosta.

« Alors, Potter, content d'avoir tes petites entrées chez le directeur ? Savais-tu que le fait que tu ailles dans son bureau sans raison apparente peut-être pris comme du favoritisme ?

-Bouge-toi de là, Malefoy. » Malheureusement, Malefoy n'avait pas envie de le laisser.

« Heureusement que la nouvelle t'a protégé… Même contre un seul des mangemorts, tu n'aurais pas eu la moindre chance sans tes amis… Au fait, tu t'es pissé dessus, ou pas ? C'est juste qu'on a fait un pari, avec Zabini. Lui pense que non… » Malefoy ne put dire un mot de plus. Déjà, le premier sort filait vers lui. Il s'abaissa, juste à temps, mais lorsqu'il se releva, sa baguette en main, il ne put éviter le magistral expeliarmus qui lui fonçait dessus. Il fut projeté, traversa tout le couloir, brisa la balustrade de l'escalier, chuta sur deux étages, et s'écrasa contre la porte du bureau de Rusard.

« Euh… Oups ? »

* * *

Je sais, il faut évitter la grosbillitude, mais...

Cela dit, place aux RAR!

**killyverbody fr**: Merci beaucoup!

**NVJM Eonarde:** Je t'ai déjà répondu... Mais je vais repréciser pour tout le monde quelques détails...

"Pour le détail de la "poursuite juridique" à propos de Voldy... je veux bien que les lois soient ainsi faites, mais il ne faut pas oublier le facteur populace... les lois sont au dessus de l'individu, le peuple est au dessus des lois. Il m'étonnerait qu'une foule en colère ne profite pas d'un Voldy attaché et désarmé... (et puis, des ingrédients de potion à base de Voldy, ça doit valoir cher... )" : Euh... Oui, mais non... Il y a des centaines d'exemples de fois où ce n'a pas été le cas... Et la foule ne devrait logiquement pas pouvoir l'attaquer... Il fait partie du role de la police de protéger les personnes, même les personnes accusées de crimes atroces... La populace, si enragée qu'elle est, n'osera sans doute pas s'en prendre à Voldychounet...

"Que ton éruption aie tué 120000 personne, ok... mais 20000 sorciers ? Tu n'as pas indiqué avoir modifié le nombre de sorciers décrit par JKR, alors tes victimes correspondent à quasiment 100% de la populace sorcière... (Sacré Voldy ! )" Euh... Les morts annoncés par Dumbledore comprennent tous ceux de la première guerre... Et 20 000 ne représente pas l'entièreté des sorciers... L'année de Harry n'est PAS représentative de la population totale d'avant la guerre... Beaucoup de personnes sont mortes, (toutes les familles ont eu leur lot de morts) et ce sont des naissances pendant la guerre...

Et... c'est déjà fini...

A bientôt tout le monde!

Faenlgiec


	4. NB

Bonjour à tous!

Suite à une longue (ou pas) discussion avec NVJM, j'ai décidé de mettre cette fiction en hiatus. En effet, j'hésite entre corriger les chapitres selon les remarques qui me sont faites, ou tout simplement reprendre l'entièreté de la fiction, mais dans tous les cas, cela devrait me prendre plus d'un mois, et je ne trouve pas cela correct de vous abandonner si longtemps...

Faenlgiec


End file.
